1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of tracking systems, and more particularly to electronic interactive communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Interactive Tray System
Tracking systems are used so a presenter can control a computer from a remote location. Tracking systems generally include a computer and a presentation surface distant the computer. The tracking system syncs actions at the presentation surface with the computer. When using the tracking system, the presenter can control the computer from a presentation surface. Properly calibrated tracking ensures commands at the presentation surface are properly interpreted by the computer.
The presentation surface of an interactive communication system can be an electronic whiteboard, which can include the familiar dry erase whiteboard, primarily used for meetings and presentations, which saves indicia written on its surface to a computer connected to or embedded in the whiteboard. In the prior art forms, the user writes on the electronic whiteboard surface using dry erase markers, while in others, the user uses a non-marking stylus. The manner of writing on both forms will be referred to collectively as “writes” or “writing.” Regardless of the type of instrument used to write on the surface, the electronic whiteboard saves indicia written on its surface in electronic format to a computer via a software program. The user can then print, fax, e-mail, and edit the meeting notes that were written on the whiteboard surface. Just as electronic whiteboards can detect writing on the whiteboard surface, electronic whiteboards also can sense the location of a touch on the whiteboard surface.
Electronic whiteboard surfaces typically incorporate a touch sensitive screen. Touch screens are widely used to present a user with an intuitive pointing interface. For example, touch screens are used in automatic teller machines, scientific and industrial control devices, public kiosks, and hand held computing devices, to name but a few common touch applications. In order to operate, touch screens can use various technologies, including resistive, capacitive, acoustic, infrared, and the like. In most touch screen applications, the touch sensitive surface is permanently mounted on a display device such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), or a liquid crystal display (LCD). Receivers are coupled to processes that can then take appropriate actions in response to the touching and the currently displayed image.
As explained, interactive communication systems can comprise a myriad of technology, ranging from the relatively simplistic blackboard, to the latest technology in interactive plasma systems. Presentation surfaces, as the term is used herein, incorporates this range of technology, including both interactive surfaces and non-interactive surfaces, for example, blackboards, rear projection, pull-down projection screens, walls, flip charts, whiteboards, other electronic display and projection systems, touch screen systems, plasma and flat screen systems, and the like. Interactive surfaces, as the term is used herein, include the familiar electronic whiteboard. Non-interactive surfaces, as the term used herein, includes presentation surfaces that are not interactive by their nature, for instance, blackboards, walls, screens, frames, flip charts, and the like.
Interactive communication systems provide many benefits to users during lectures, meetings, and presentations. During meetings and presentations, not only do interactive communication systems allow presenters to address topics in front of a large audience, for example, by writing on a blackboard and using a pull-down projection screen, but more advanced interactive communication systems permit handwritten notes on a board to be saved electronically for future reference and manipulation.
By saving the indicia written on a whiteboard to a computer so that the writings can be printed out or e-mailed to others, the whiteboard provides an accurate record of the meeting or presentation. This feature of interactive communication systems allows those present to focus on the meeting, not on note taking. Also, because an electronic whiteboard can sense the location of a touch, the connected computer can be controlled by touching buttons belonging to the graphical user interface in the display image. This allows the user to control the flow of the meeting without leaving the front of the room.
In the classroom setting, interactive communication systems comprising electronic whiteboards are particularly advantageous as they provide educators with a modern and user-friendly teaching tool. Educators prefer electronic whiteboards because of their versatility. Electronic whiteboards allow educators to project text and/or images onto the whiteboard, as well as write along side of projected images and markup projected images with electronic ink.
By displaying the computer image onto the presentation surface of the interactive communication system, the educator has the ability to operate the computer while standing at the system using an instrument, e.g. a stylus or finger, or can roam freely about the room and operate the computer using a remote control touch pad and buttons.
Conventional interactive communication systems, however, do have disadvantages. They are usually limited to projecting devices projecting a display image upon the presentation surface, wherein the presentation surface comprises a tracking system. For instance, an interactive communication system can comprise an electronic whiteboard and a projecting device. Alternatively, the tracking system and display image are combined in a unitary device, which results in a bulky combination. An interactive communication system comprising a tracking system conveniently attachable to a presentation surface, or a flat display surface, is a much needed improvement over prior art.
A device capable of providing interactivity to a non-interactive surface is also needed. The ability to transform a large-scale plasma or liquid crystal display (LCD) into an interactive communication system would be a beneficial improvement over the art. By attaching an easy-to-install interactive device to the outer rim of a non-interactive presentation surface, like a flat plasma or LCD surface, and by using a stylus or remote control, the ability to access files, run applications, highlight key points, and capture new thoughts using a plasma or LCD device would be possible.
It would be beneficial to provide a single, transferable interactive device, or tray, that can be fastened to a non-interactive presentation surface, turning the system into an interactive one. For example, such an easy-to-install interactive tray would provide a chalkboard, flip chart, or plasma screen, with the capability of interactivity. The tray, or device, can comprise a sensor system and a tracking system.
Electronic Presentation Messaging System
Messaging systems are used to send and receive messages from a first location to a second location. A typical messaging system is electronic mail, commonly referred to as e-mail. E-mail is a method of sending messages electronically via computer systems or networks. E-mail includes text or graphic messages; additionally, e-mail can carry attached files, e.g. data, presentations, documents, and the like, in transmission.
Conventionally, when one conducts a presentation, for example in Microsoft PowerPoint® and the like, the presentation is loaded onto a computer, and then run. The presentation can be placed on a website or server accessible by the computer attached to the interactive communication system, such an electronic whiteboard or projecting device. The computer must then download or access the file via the web or server. Thus, as a result, a computer or laptop must be connected to the interactive communication system.
In an alternative situation, the presenter can transfer a memory device, e.g. diskette or CD-ROM, or laptop containing the presenting material to the location containing the interactive communication system. The presenter then either inserts the diskette into an attached computer or connects the laptop to the interactive communication system. In either situation, the presenter must have a computer attached to the interactive communication system to be able to present the material.
In many situations, it would be beneficial to eliminate the requirement that the presenter tote along a computer to every lecture, and then the computer connected to the whiteboard or other system for operability. There is thus a need in the art for an improved messaging system to permit an electronic presentation to be sent to a lecture facility without the need of carrying a computer. E-mailing the presentation to the lecture would be advantageous.
Additionally, there are no current solutions of e-mailing a presentation from an interactive communication system to a remote location. Conventional systems only permit one to save, print or connect to a website to save the presentation.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for the ability to e-mail presentations to and from an interactive communication system.
Interactive Podium
In general, podiums are generally used to assist presenters in their presentation. Traditionally, podiums are raised platforms that can aid as a speaker stand. They were often difficult to move and only held the notes of the presenter. Over time, however, the podiums have improved from being a static stand, simply holding papers, to becoming a dynamic stand, allowing electronic interaction.
An interactive podium is a dynamic stand that allows the presenter to interact with the presentation surface. For instance, an interactive podium can include a touch screen that projects the same image shown upon the presentation surface. The presenter can touch the touch screen of the interactive podium, whereby through calibration sequencing, the touch is replicated on the presentation surface at the same location as the touch on the podium. Like the interactive communication system, described earlier, the indicia from the touching of the interactive podium can be saved, printed, or e-mailed, thereby capturing the new indicia created from the presentation.
Additionally, the interactive podium can be attached to a processing computer creating a connection with a presentation surface. The computer creates an image that is displayed on the display device, commonly a monitor, of the interactive podium and then the displayed on the presentation surface. The computer, likewise, can save the indicia created during the presentation. Again, the presenter has the option to save, e-mail, print, or delete the indicia.
Currently, interactive podiums are generally not mobile, as they must be restricted to an area in or around an electrical outlet. This limits the ability of freely moving the interactive podium about a room, unless the podium is moved only to areas within the length of an electrical extension cord. Since the presenter may want to roam around a room while presenting, this limits the range the presenter may roam. There is a need in the art for a cordless interactive podium, capable of being moved, easily, from one location to another, before, during and after a presentation.
Further, it would be beneficial to increase podium mobility, enabling both the presenter, and podium, to move and be moved about the room without attention to wired connections.
Method and System of Loading Software—Key Drive System
Loading software, or more specifically software drivers, is a complicated and often burdensome process. Usually, this process requires a significant amount of time to be completed properly. Unfortunately, the process also requires a host of software, e.g. diskettes or CD-ROMs. The typical method is to install the new software drivers on the computer to run the device.
When loading the software drivers, which may include one or more diskettes, the order of inserting the diskettes is critical. Also, the manner of keeping the diskettes handy, should something happen to the hard drive, is mandatory. Thus, what is needed is an easy and straight-forward method of loading software drivers, and software, without the need of diskettes.